ABSTRACT The Colorado Summer Institute for Biostatistics (CoSIBS) has extended the reach of the SIBS network into the western US. In its first two years 90/234 (38%) of CoSIBS applicants came from western states and 17/38 (45%) of participants came from western states. In keeping with program objectives CoSIBS will continue to inspire the next generation of biostatisticians and data scientists to pursue advanced study and research careers in the biomedical, behavioral, and quantitative health sciences. We will recruit an enthusiastic and diverse group of advanced undergraduate and early-stage graduate students who are interested in exploring the frontiers of data sciences in the development and application of new methods for using big data to guide the diagnosis, care, and prevention of disease. The proposal is structured to provide innovative educational programs using the established research in biomedical data sciences with NHLBI-related research programs that cut across departments at University of Colorado Denver and affiliated institutions. The proposal draws together a range of faculty including faculty from the Department of Biostatistics and Informatics, the Department of Mathematical and Statistical Sciences, and faculty from other departments with research interests in bioinformatics and other aspects of biostatistics. CoSIBS will be a 6-week resident summer institute for approximately 20 advanced undergraduate students or recent graduates. The institute will consist of approximately 4 hours per day of class and laboratory instruction. The didactic portion will be at a standard that would be typical of a one-year course in basic statistics as often required in undergraduate curricula. In addition, students will have mentored projects that are tied to ongoing research groups at UCD and affiliated institutions. Projects will be co-mentored by faculty with research interests in biostatistics, statistical genetics, or bioinformatics, and a companion biomedical investigator from a leading NHLBI-related research group at UCD. The projects will reinforce course content in study design, data analysis, software applications, and the preparation of results for publication or presentation to biomedical researchers.